


What He Means

by icandrawamoth



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mention of Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Billy says he's okay. He's not.





	What He Means

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: "Jurassic Park III, Alan Grant/Billy Brennan, Billy says he's fine. He's not."

“You're sure you're okay?” Alan asks again, and Billy gives him his most convincing smile. They kiss goodnight and Alan goes home, and as soon as he's alone, Billy allows himself to squeeze his eyes closed, lean against the inside of the door and tremble. It's getting to be less often, but he can still see raptors in every shadow, feel the wind of giant wings and the ground disappering beneath him. At least the full-on panic attacks are gone. He thinks Alan knows, but he won't push and Billy won't worry him, so here he is, stubborn, alone.


End file.
